


Loving Nani

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Query Me prompt: <i>any, any, are you purring?</i></p><p>In which Steve adopts the most un-catlike cat in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Nani

_**Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, I love cats. Who doesn't love cats? They're awesome. They're like little adorable ninjas. They're smart. They're fast. And they're cute and cuddly at the same time._ \- Season Five, Episode 17

Steve found the cat living in an abandoned shack out in the jungle during a case. Maybe it was fond memories of Mr. Pickles, or of that whole stakeout with Danny, that made him stop and take the cat with him. Danny had taken one look at him with a dirty, bedraggled cat poking out the top of his tac vest and walked away, shaking his head. Steve didn’t care. The cat needed him.

He took her to the vet for a complete workup, and named her Nani because he was sure that once she was cleaned up and fattened up she’d be a sleek example of feline beauty. Danny accompanied him to the pet store, criticizing Steve’s choices and offering up plenty of unsolicited advice about how being responsible for a pet was a huge step for a man who couldn’t even remember his wallet most days.

Nani certainly lived up to her name – she was solid gray from tip to tail, except for a white splotch in the middle of her forehead – but sadly not the expectations that Steve had for her.

“Is she purring?” Danny asked. “That can’t be normal.”

Steve scowled at his partner. “It’s perfectly normal. And you’re a dog person anyway, what do you know?”

Nani was curled up in his lap, her purr sounding less rumbly and soothing, and more like someone swinging a rusty hinge.

It wasn’t just the purr, though. Nani was the clumsiest cat Steve had ever seen. Half the time when she tried to jump up on something she missed. She’d roll over in her sleep and fall off the couch or the bed or whatever surface she was laying on. She somehow got closed into one of the kitchen cabinets. Instead of stalking and hunting the odd bug or lizard that wandered into the house, she hid under Steve’s bed. When she used the litter box she dug so much, and with such enthusiasm, that Steve had to sweep the bathroom floor several times a day.

Cat ownership wasn’t at all what Steve had thought it would be. 

“Only you would have the most un-cat-like cat in Oahu,” Danny teased. “What was that you said about cats being ninjas?”

“She’s loud and obnoxious,” Steve said. “So it’s like I have you here even when you’re gone.”

“You’re a real comedian. You should try that schtick out on the crowd at the Laugh Loft.”

It was a lie anyway. Steve didn’t really think Nani was obnoxious. Loud, yes. When she wanted something she wasn’t afraid to yowl for it. But the longer he had her, the more he came to think of her quirks as endearing. Nothing else about his life was normal, why should his cat be? 

He’d learned to love a loud, critical, pineapple-hating detective from Jersey. Loving Nani was a breeze in comparison.


End file.
